Family
by benasabrina
Summary: Deciding to take a day for himself, Kakashi wants to stay in bed all day and catch up on sleep. Sadly, his day isn't like that at all.


Kakashi wakes with a groan, a hand going up and rubbing at his face. Who decided to make mornings a thing? Why can't the day start off at like, noon.

Then again, it is his day off, and he's going to enjoy a day dedicated to no missions. Closing he eyes, he tries to go back to sleep when he hears the door open and the sounds of little footsteps running to the bed. Welp, he thinks to himself, so much for trying to sleep in. He glances over to Anko to make sure she's still sleeping then turns to his side to see the little child at his side of the bed.

"Enoki, why are you awake? It's really early," he whispers, making sure to keep quiet so his wife can still sleep.

"The child puffs out her cheeks, red eyes looking intently at her father. "Daddy, I want to eat. I'm hungry. Come feed me," she whispers just as Kakashi had, knowing full well what would happen if her mother would wake up. "Mama's still sleeping, so you have to do it," the four year old said matter-of-factually.

Kakashi chuckles softly then gets up, carefully and quietly, as to not disturb his sleepy and very pregnant wife. Once he's on his feet, he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly, Enoki there right along side with him, watching him. He looks down at her and smiles lazily, to which, she smiles at him as well. "Come on, let's go feed the both of us," he whispers after he spits and rinses out his mouth.

Holding her hands up, she giggles as he picks her up. "Daddy, why is mama so fat? I thought you said I'm getting a brother? Where is he?"

He couldn't help but snort, covering his mouth with his free hand. After a moment, he shakes his head, eyes closing as he smiles at his child. "Your baby brother, or sister, is inside of her growing, Enoki. They'll be here soon, though. Your mother has one more appointment soon, to make sure everything's going all right," he adds on putting her on a seat by the central island near the stove. "And, you're not just getting a single brother or sister. You're going to have two younger siblings."

She beams, eyes going wide as her mouth drops open. "I'm getting two!?" Enoki nearly cheers but soon stops then stares at Kakashi, brows furrowing. "You won't forget about me, right? Just because my new siblings get here?"

That question took Kakashi off guard and he turns around, after adjusting the apron onto his person. He frowns at her. "Where did that come from? We won't forget about you-"

Enoki pouts. "Ame said that when his little sister was born, his parents paid attention to only her! They forgot about him! You're gonna forget about me, aren't you?"

Kakashi sighs, walks over to her and pokes her gently in the nose. "Enoki, we won't ever forget about you. You're our little miracle. Although, your new siblings won't be able to take care of themselves yet. They'll need us to help them, okay?" He leans down, moves her bangs from her forehead and kisses her there softly. "We won't ever forget about you, I promise."

"I'll beat you up if you forget!" she says, hands balling up into fists as she raises them to her chin level.

This action causes Kakashi to release a loud laugh, to which he covers his mouth and looks down the hall. Hearing nothing, he shakes his head, grinning at his child. "You're so full of spunk. You're definitely your mother's child. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Eggs and toast!" she replies cheerfully while clapping her hands together.

"You better make enough for me," came another voice and both Kakashi and Enoki glances over to see Anko standing at the doorway, both hands at her back to support the weight of her ever growing midsection.

"Mama!" Enoki cries out. "Sorry if we woke you..."

"Anko shakes her head then walks over to a chair, sitting on it with a grunt. "Nah, I was already awake when you both left. But, one of your siblings decided to kick me in the bladder and well... I couldn't ignore that." She laughs then rubs her belly softly. "So, are you going to make breakfast, or what, Kakashi?"

Enoki giggles. "Yeah! Or what?"

With a sigh, he turns around to go to the fridge and get some eggs. _I need a son..._ Kakashi thinks to himself as he glances back to Anko and Enoki. The two most precious women in his life were busy talking about school and how her friends Azarashi and Ame were doing. He smiles, eyes closing. _Yeah, I love my family. I'm fine with being the only male for a while._


End file.
